Chez moi
by Lusaphira
Summary: Court OS introspectif sur Mewtwo. Ses pensées, ses émotions et ce qu'il a pu ressentir, depuis sa création à son installation sur une île perdue.


Bonjour à tous.

Voici une fiction que j'avais déjà postée sur un autre site il y a longtemps, mais que je décide de publier ici après avoir retouché quelques passages. J'espère que ce court OS introspectif vous plaira et j'ai hâte de connaître vos réactions, bonnes au mauvaises.

Bonne lecture à tous.

Disclaimer : Pokémon appartient à Nintendo, Game Freak et à tous leurs ayants-droits.

* * *

**Chez moi**

Qui suis je ?

Question paradoxale et qui reflète les interrogations de la plupart des créatures conscientes de leur existence. Une interrogation idiote et si existentielle dans le même temps. Je sais que je suis moi, mais le problème réside dans le fait que j'ai une sérieuse difficulté à saisir mon exacte nature, à définir pleinement ce « moi ». Cette question me tourmente, résonnant sans cesse dans mon esprit, comme une litanie infinie à laquelle on ne peut échapper et à laquelle toute tentative de mensonge connaît un retour violent.

Dès ma « naissance », aussi loin que ma conscience exista, j'ai vécu avec cette interrogation permanente. Une question née dès l'instant ou j'ai commencé à ressentir la formidable puissance de mes émotions.

Aussi loin que mes souvenirs remontent, je me rappelle de mes origines. J'ignore quand j'ai commencé à percevoir ces sensations extérieures, mais je sentais instinctivement quelle était ma place.

Instinct. Ce mot me fait rire, je ne m'y suis jamais fié, me basant uniquement sur les froides réflexions de mon esprit inquisiteur.

Lorsque je n'étais qu'un être encore inachevé, je flottais dans mon tube. Entouré d'un doux liquide amniotique, je ne ressentais qu'une sérénité infinie, dans un monde apaisant et chaud dans lequel il me semblait avoir parfaitement ma place. Un lieu sans image, sans son, ou la seule chose dont j'étais conscient était l'existence de moi même. Dans cet état, j'avais la certitude que j'étais bien, seul, en paix avec moi même. Quand je repense à cette si délicieuse sensation, je force ma mémoire à recréer ces sensations sur moi, j'essaye de me rappeler de chaque détail de cet endroit. Je tente de me souvenir, parce que je pouvais donner un nom à ce lieu.

Chez moi.

A ce qu'il me semble, c'est au moment ou mon tube s'est vidé, à l'instant précis ou je suis sorti de mon cocon qui m'enveloppait de sérénité, que tout à dérapé. A la seconde ou je suis sorti de ce tube, toutes mes certitudes s'ébranlèrent. Tout était différent. J'ai découvert un autre monde. Le froid sur ma peau élastique, l'odeur de métal et d'aseptisant flottant sinistrement dans l'air, la lumière agressant mes yeux. C'est lorsque j'ai ouvert mes yeux brillants, que j'ai vu pour la première fois la réalité. J'ai quitté mon paradis, mon chez moi, pour découvrir le monde extérieur.

J'ai fait connaissance avec ... mon cauchemar.

Mon cauchemar. Les mots sont bien choisis pour décrire ce complexe souterrain ou j'ai été utilisé. J'ai été traité comme un animal, comme si je n'étais même pas leur égal. Peut être pensais-je que c'était ma place dans ce nouveau monde. Peut être que dans cette existence, les hommes en blanc avait le droit de me dire ce que j'étais. Ils avaient peut être le pouvoir de décider quoi faire de mon existence, je n'en savais rien. J'ignorais totalement qui j'étais, en quoi j'étais différent. Je ne savais rien de ce monde, absolument rien. Je n'avais aucune notion de quoi que ce soit, aucune idée de comment était ce monde, excepté une chose.

Une seule chose.

Tout au fond de mon esprit, j'avais comme une boule de lumière brillante comme un guide. Je savais que je préférais mon doux cocon et que je ferais tout pour retrouver un endroit pareil. Un endroit ou je pourrais me dire que je suis chez moi.

Ces rares pensées mièvres que je développais s'effaçaient lentement, pour mieux ressurgir à mesure que les scientifiques expérimentaient sur moi. J'ai commencé à tenter de chasser ces réflexions qui me semblaient infondées, jusqu'au jour ou je l'ai entendue. Une jeune scientifique brune en blouse, une de ces humaines parmi d'autres, mais tellement différente. Je revois chacun de ses gestes nerveux, ainsi que ses hésitations balayées sans vergogne par ses supérieurs. Elle a affirmé à un des siens cette petite phrase que je n'ai jamais oubliée. Une phrase qui fut le moteur de tout ce qui suivit.

« Ce n'est pas un simple cobaye. Il vit, il pense, il a des sentiments ... nous ne devrions pas le traiter comme un objet. »

Sur le moment, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'elle voulait dire, n'ayant pas suffisamment de connaissances pour traduire le sens de ses mots. Je me cantonnais à être ce que j'avais toujours été, un sujet d'expérimentation. A la place ou j'étais ... la place que l'on m'a assignée.

Lorsque j'ai compris que ma place avait été décidée par ces hommes, j'ai reconsidéré les propos de la femme. A partir de ce jour, mes sentiments ont évolué.

Sentiments. Ce mot était si étrange, je ne comprenais pas ce que ce terme recouvrait. J'ignorais totalement ce qu'étaient les émotions. La peur, l'appréhension et la douleur, c'est tout ce que je connaissais, car ces concepts faisaient mon quotidien. Toutes les autres émotions m'étaient absolument inconnues. Je ne faisais que subir, sans broncher, alors que j'avais l'impression que mes nerfs d'acier me protégeaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

Cet homme différent m'a changé. Contrairement aux autres, il était vêtu de marron et exposait son visage sans se masquer, avec un faciès si différent du mien. Jamais je n'oublierais cet instant et cet homme. Il se nommait lui même Giovanni et m'a proposé une sorte de pacte. Pour la première fois, j'ai été considéré comme quelqu'un, comme un être vivant à part entière. Il me parlait comme à un égal, usant d'un ton si différent que celui employé à l'égard de ses subordonnés. Il me semblait avoir une nouvelle place supérieure à d'autres êtes qui étaient comme lui. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi il offrit à un être différent la possibilité de maîtriser ma puissance. Une puissance qu'il refusait à ses semblables.

Lorsque j'ai compris qu'il m'avait menti, qu'il m'avait utilisé, qu'il ne me considèrerait jamais comme égal à lui même, j'ai ressenti une brûlure au cœur. C'est tellement idiot, tellement irréaliste biologiquement parlant, qu'une simple pompe aortique puisse me faire si mal, que mes organes optiques puissent me brûler à mesure que le trouble s'insinuant en moi grandissait.

Quand j'y repense, j'ai longtemps hésité à donner un nom précis à ces sentiments troubles. La tristesse de voir que l'on exclu de naissance ? La douleur de comprendre que ses efforts sont vains ? La colère d'avoir été utilisé malgré les promesses ? La honte contre soi même pour se cacher derrière un optimisme idéalisé ?

Lorsque j'ai finalement trouvé la réponse, c'était un mélange de tout cet agglomérat de douleur en moi. Seul, utilisé et enfermé, je fis alors l'apprentissage d'un nouveau sentiment bien plus profond. Une nouvelle puissance jaillit en moi, un force brutale qui me donna des ailes, une chaleur ardente qui gonfla mon potentiel, un poison glacial qui accrut ma détermination et ma réflexion. C'était une puissance si irrationnelle, si terrible et en même temps tellement jouissive.

La haine.

C'est ce que j'ai éprouvé. C'est l'unique puissance qui resta en moi, me libérant de tous les autres sentiments. Je savais que tant qu'elle existerait, plus jamais je ne souffrirais. Mais cette fureur me dévorait. C'est par la destruction et la mort que j'ai pu me soulager de mes pulsions animales, indignes d'un être illuminé comme moi, broyant impitoyablement mes ennemis. La pitié était absolument inutile, elle ne faisait que me freiner. Et puis, j'ai voulu montrer ma haine au monde, qu'il prenne conscience que moi aussi j'existais. j'ai voulu accorder aux humains la même pitié que celle que l'on m'a jadis accordée.

A l'instant précis ou j'ai compris ce que ça faisait, ce que ça apportait que de ressentir des émotions, j'ai voulu qu'ils souffrent. J'ai voulu qu'ils comprennent ce qu'ils m'avaient fait. J'ai voulu prendre leur place, pour voir ce que ça faisait que d'avoir le droit de vie et de mort. J'ai voulu comprendre pourquoi ces monstres se délectaient tellement de la peur, de la douleur et de la souffrance de l'autre.

Lorsque j'ai vu, lorsque j'ai été transpercé par la jouissance de ce sentiment de toute puissance qui irradiait en moi, je me suis sentis plus vivant que je ne l'avais jamais été. Enfin, j'avais compris ce que ça faisait.

Et je l'avoue, j'ai adoré ça.

Mais ce n'était qu'une partie de mes interrogations. Tout au fond de moi, je ne voulais comprendre qu'une chose, découvrir un seul secret. Je voulais savoir ce que j'étais et quelle était ma place.

On m'a créé de toutes pièces, comme un simple outil. Je ne suis pas né naturellement, comme eux. Je n'ai pas compris ce que signifiait avoir une famille, des amis. Je n'avais jamais été créé pour être comme eux. Je ne connaissais qu'une hiérarchie glaciale et stricte, une organisation impitoyable.

Parce que je n'étais qu'un simple objet. Mais un objet vivant, pensant, conscient et agissant.

Il me fallait trouver ma place dans ce monde. Mais quelle place peut avoir un simple objet de laboratoire ?

Quelque soit mon origine, je savais que si je voulais être reconnu comme un être vivant à part entière, il me fallait être au dessus des vivants normaux.

J'ai soigneusement préparé mon plan, pour montrer ce que j'étais à ces humains si fragiles. J'ai invité les plus puissants dresseurs du continent, afin de leur prouver ma puissance. Avec ou sans armée, il était clair que je les dépassais tous. Oui, je voulais les dominer tous, pour qu'ils me voient autrement que comme un être inférieur. Je voulais plus, je désirais savoir ce que ça faisait que d'être révéré et craint. Je crois qu'on appelle ça ... être un dieu.

Notion tellement triviale. Elle ne fait que démontrer la faiblesse de ces êtres immondes, qui s'en remettent à une puissance inventée de toutes pièces au lieu de chercher à comprendre par eux même leur monde. C'est bien là une marque ce ces nuisibles lâches qui s'en remettent à d'autres pour faire ce qu'ils devraient faire par eux mêmes.

Durant ce tournoi, ils m'ont tous craint. Au moment ou j'ai enfin compris que j'appartenais à cette sous-catégorie asservie des pokémon, j'ai senti une nouvelle dose de rage violente en moi. Alors les pokémon, eux aussi, n'étaient que des êtres asservis et utilisés comme objets par ces maudits humains. Les pokémon méritaient également une meilleure place dans ce monde. J'allais être leur prophète, leur guide, je me devais d'être leur sauveur qui les délivrerait de l'esclavage. Il me faudrait endosser ce rôle, devenir ce concept de dieu que j'exécrais tant.

Pourtant, il y avait une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Tout mon plan, mes conclusions ont été bouleversés par ce jeune garçon accompagné d'un Pikachu. Contrairement aux autres, il ne m'a pas vu comme un serviteur, il m'a parlé comme à un pokémon et comme à un égal. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'a pas considéré les pokémon comme des esclaves, mais comme des êtres doués de conscience qui méritaient le respect. Peu dupe, j'ai supposé qu'il mentait, comme tous les autres. Pourtant, il a continué, cherchant à influer sur ma froide détermination. Quand j'ai fixé ses yeux, son regard indiquait qu'il était suspicieusement sincère.

Il respectait toute forme de vie, toute créature vivante, quelques soient ses origines. Il a même eu l'audace de s'interposer dans mon combat, juste pour aider Mew. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi il a fait ça. Pourquoi s'est il jeté entre nous, sachant que c'était parfaitement inutile ? Pourquoi à t'il décidé de venir en aide à Mew, sans même ne l'avoir jamais connu.

« A t'on besoin d'une raison pour aider quelqu'un ? »

Il n'avait pas besoin d'un motif pour agir. Il ne se souciait pas de mettre sa vie en danger, préférant agir stupidement que de rester comme un lâche en arrière. Il était prêt à mettre sa vie en jeu, s'il pouvait tenter d'en sauver une autre. C'est suite à ce geste si noble et si stupide, si courageux et si vain, que j'ai compris. Ainsi, j'ai découvert ce que signifiait la compassion, l'altruisme et le sens du sacrifice.

Finalement, s'il y avait d'autres gens comme lui, si tous les humains avaient une petite part de ce courage, alors peut être que ce monde n'était pas si mauvais qu'il en avait l'air. Peut être que ces humains n'étaient pas tous des monstres irrécupérables.

Ma décision avait été prise. Grâce à lui, je savais que je pourrais continuer ma quête dans une autre voie. Je chercherais la réponse à ma question, c'était mon but premier que j'ai failli étouffer. J'ai failli me créer une place par la force, alors que je cherchais quelle était la mienne. C'est sous la chaleur du soleil, cerné par la caresse de vent et le murmure des vagues que j'ai décidé de partir avec mes clones.

J'ai essayé de me cacher pour pouvoir répondre à cette question existentielle.

Qui suis je ?

J'ai finalement trouvé la réponse.

Je suis Mewtwo. Mon nom indique que je suis lié à l'un des habitants de ce monde. En tant que tel, j'ai aussi ma place sur cette terre. J'ai autant le droit d'exister que quiconque. J'ai aussi le droit de vivre en paix.

Avec les clones, nous avons enfin trouvé une petite retraite apaisante, une île verdoyante au milieu d'un lac cristallin.

C'est dans ce lieu magique que j'ai vu les autres vivre en paix, suivant leurs instincts naturels. Ils semblent parfaitement à leur place ici.

Quant à moi, c'est seulement au moment ou je me suis glissé dans la grotte, que j'ai compris. J'ai vu les reflets cristallins sur la roche, j'ai senti le silence apaisant me cernant. Lorsque j'ai senti l'eau pure autour de moi, m'entourant dans une douce caresse revigorante, j'ai enfin compris ou j'étais.

Avec un fin sourire, j'ai fermé les yeux.

J'avais trouvé ma place.

J'étais chez moi.


End file.
